


D70 The Secret of the School Locket

by wsdsrdbw4096



Series: Crystalshire Chronicles [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsdsrdbw4096/pseuds/wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: First entry of my new AU Scooby series in which the gang are depicted as British rather than American, in addition to being my reworking of the recent Daphne & Velma DTV film. Velma is transferred into a new high school and ends up crossing paths with Daphne after a priceless locket on display at a school hallway is stolen. Please read and review!





	1. A new transfer

**Author's Note: Here's another AU _Scooby_ series I've got in mind, folks!**

**This series is part of a series of alternate universes (Numbered in the D70s) that depicts Mystery Inc. as British rather than the usual American, so therefore, expect a high use of British terms and British-style spellings in this series of stories.**

**Anyways, this story is my reworking of the recent _Daphne & Velma _live-action DTV film, which I've decided to do a complete rewrite after reading the plot on Wikipedia (And trust me, folks, there were plenty of parts where a facepalm was the only way for me to describe my thoughts of the film), so therefore, only Daphne and Velma are featured in this story.**

**Also, this story, which functions as an origin story for this series, is the second of my stories to be based on the first _Nancy Drew_  story  _The Secret of the Old Clock_ (The first story to be based on the story in question is _D4 Garfield and the Secret of the School Lockers_ , though for its case, the storyline of the ND story in question plays a major role in its final chapter only), with its own differentiation from the source material.**

**In addition, Coolchester is an English version of Coolsville and is the largest city and administrative centre of the county of Crystalshire, which is an English version of Crystal Cove.**

**Crystalshire is one of the 78 non-metropolitan counties of England and is one of the 50 with unitary authority.**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new transfer

_October 1, 2008_

The rain was already pouring as the alarm clock went off on the nightstand right beside the bed of Daphne Blake, who groaned as she reached over and gave the clock a good whack.

She shivered as her right hand retreated back under the covers. It's barely into the month of October, and already the rain is making things feel damp and cold!

Grumbling under her breath, Daphne tried to get back to sleep, only for her parents to have a say in the matter.

"Daphne my dear, time to wake up!" Her father's Yorkshire accent boomed through the closed door. "It's a school day, you know."

Daphne groaned before she stretched her arms and then reluctantly flipped her warm covers aside so she can get out of her bed.

The redhead went through her usual school day routine in doing her business in the WC, which included washing her face, combing and brushing her hair and applying light makeup.

After she changed into her school uniform and put on her green scarf, Daphne grabbed her school bag and made her way downstairs to the dining room, where her parents were in the last stages of preparing breakfast.

"Still can't believe that the first month of school has went by, dear?" Her mother Elizabeth asked in greeting as their only child enters the dining room.

"What can I say, mum?" Daphne shrugged. "As the old adage says, 'Time does fly'."

Her father George, who was seated at his usual spot at the dining table and reading the newspaper, nodded in agreement, and it was Elizabeth who noticed the sour look on her husband's face.

"Something bothering you, George?" She asked.

"Just reading the stock market report, that's all." George looked up. "The subprime mortgage market across the pond has been buggered for quite the while, and if their government doesn't act to do what needs to be done, then we're gonna have to tighten our belts for the next while."

"I suppose when you invested some of the company's stock in assets over in the States, then the stock market report sure isn't going to bugger you off." Elizabeth nodded.

"Tell me about it." George agreed as he resumed reading the paper.

Soon, Daphne had finished her breakfast, and she was out of the door not long after finishing brushing her teeth.

Armed with an umbrella, the redhead made her way onto Easy Street not long after bidding her parents goodbye.

A short while later, the First Student-operated double-decker bus pulled into the stop, and she promptly boarded the vehicle and sat at the front near the front door.

She rarely sat at the top deck of the bus out of habit, mainly because her stop is the last stop of her school bus route before the bus continues its way to West Silverman High School, where she will begin her first day in Year 11.

Year 11 is a major school year for school students across England, as it's the school year where students do their final preparations for the year-end examinations for their General Certificate for Secondary Education (GCSE).

Daphne had spent part of her summer break making strategic plans for her studies, namely so she would be able to fit in enough time to study for the GCSE exams and her participation in the school's drama club.

While most students also utilise their Year 11 school year to make plans for their post-GCSE study paths, such as deciding which college to attend for further education, Daphne knew that she wouldn't have to worry about making such plans.

Afterall, West Silverman High School is one of the number of secondary schools that has sixth form (I.e. For students continuing on to Years 12 and 13), and Daphne intends to pursue her further education studies at West Silverman.

Much of the bus ride was uneventful, other than the fact that there was some traffic backup onto the main roundabout connecting Barbara Street with Silverman owing to an automobile accident involving a couple of lorries.

As the bus drove by the accident scene, Daphne noticed the police cars at the scene with several police constables at hand directing traffic.

"Hopefully, the constabulary would be quick in getting the accident scene cleared." Daphne thought to herself as she saw the two lorries involved in the crash and noted one of the lorries involved in the crash was an articulated one, and its trailer has blocked off several of the lanes in the carriageway, which explains the traffic backup they just drove by.

Eventually, the bus pulled into the main drive leading into West Silverman High School, and after it came to a complete stop, all the students picked up their stuff and made their way off the vehicle.

A short while later, Daphne was at her locker putting away her belongings and getting a number of class supplies she needs for her literature class when a familiar voice called out, "Hey, Blake!"

Groaning, the redhead paused and turned, in time to find herself face to face with Alice Carswell, the captain of the school's cheerleading team, and her gang.

As usual, Daphne can smell peaches as Alice and her gang walked towards her.

"What can I do for you, Carswell?" She asked.

"You know, I was thinking about your audition the other day, and I think we were a bit harsh." Alice said. "How about you give the tryouts another shot, and we'll see if you can arrange for us to have another party at your place at the end of this work week?"

"Excuse me?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, Blake." Alice smiled. "Does this sound like a reasonable course of action to you?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes as she considered what Alice just said and, to be honest, she can't help but feel a familiar sense of déjà-vu as Alice made the remark.

After all, this past year, Alice made a similar offer, which she wholeheartedly accepted, except that this was before the end of the summer term of their Year 9 school year and the head cheerleader wanted to use Daphne's place for a party.

Long and behold, that Saturday before the end of the school year, at least 20 people showed up at Blake Manor and before you knew it, by the time George and Elizabeth Blake returned home that night, the whole living room looked like it was severely burglarised.

Daphne got an earful from her parents that night after she explained what happened, and she was sanctioned by getting grounded for the entire summer that year.

To add insult to injury, on the following Monday, Daphne asked Alice about the audition and the head cheerleader simply told her to consider auditioning again in the next school year.

Needless to say, since that ill-fated summer party at Blake Manor, Daphne has consistently felt that she has gotten the short end of the stick by Alice and her gang and has since promised herself not to let herself be associated with the cheerleading team.

"Well?" Alice asked when she saw the uncertain look on Daphne's face.

Finally, the redhead responded as she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly, Carswell, I don't see why you need to bring up the audition again when I never get my end of the deal after doing what you and your mates asked." She said slowly but crossly.

Then, remembering that she had gotten all the books she needed for Literature class, she slammed her locker door shut before adding, "We're done, Carswell. I'm not having this discussion with you again!"

With a huff, Daphne then walked away down the hallway, en route to her Literature classroom, as Alice and her gang looked on.

"I thought we were mates!" Alice called out.

"No." Daphne retorted as she continued walking without stopping or turning her head. "You were never my mate, not when I was the one who always get thrown under the lorry whenever things get buggered up, Carswell."

* * *

A short while later, Daphne was busy taking notes in Literature class as the teacher discusses the latest chapter of the class reading.

The teacher's discussion was paused when someone knocked on the classroom door.

Pausing from her note-taking, Daphne and the rest of the class all turned towards the door as the teacher walked towards it.

Opening the door, they saw the school headteacher accompanied by a young girl with chin-length auburn hair, freckles and wearing a thick pair of glasses.

"Ah, Mr. Chalk." Their literature teacher said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Forgive me for interrupting your lesson, Ms. Gales." Mr. Chalk said before gesturing towards the girl and added, "I will like you to meet Miss Velma Dinkley here. Her family and her just moved in from Manchester and we only sorted out her schedule a few minutes ago as a result of a network problem this morning, which she actually was instrumental in help resolving."

"Ah, that right?" Ms. Gales arched her eyebrows.

"Yes. She's quite the brilliant mind, you know." Mr. Chalk nodded. "As a matter a fact, part of the reason why West Silverman has consistently gotten the silver medal in the national science fair competitions was due to the first place Wright Robinson College having Miss Dinkley as an asset."

"I understand." Ms. Gales nodded understandingly. "In any way, I presume that Miss Dinkley's scheduled to be in my Literature class right now, yes?"

"Exactly." Mr. Chalk nodded again before he turned to Velma and added, "Go on, Miss Dinkley. Here's your first period class."

Velma simply nodded but didn't say a single word as she was let into the classroom by the headteacher.

"Quite the shy young lady." Ms. Gales remarked before turning to the headteacher and added, "I'll make sure that the class does everything to make her feel welcome here."

"I'm sure you can do just that, Ms. Gales." Mr. Chalk smiled. "Good day."

Ms. Gales nodded before closing the door and headed back into her classroom to resume her lesson.

Velma was standing by the chalkboard as Ms. Gales returned to her desk, where she then turned to the class.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up!" Ms. Gales said as the class all turned towards her and Velma. "I'll like to introduce you all to Miss Velma Dinkley here. She's a new student from Manchester who was transferred here from Wright Robinson just this morning. I expect you all to treat her with respect and make her feel welcome in school, just like how you all expect your peers to do just that to you all."

As Velma proceeded to an empty seat near the front of the classroom, most eyes were on the new transfer as Ms. Gales resumed her lesson.

Daphne was among the students looking at Velma as she took a seat, and she can't help but observe how much the school's brown and white uniform barely fits her.

She was about to turn back towards the blackboard when Velma looked up and made eye contact to her.

Seeing that Daphne was staring at her, Velma narrowed her eyes into a glare.

Even at the absence of words, it was clear that Velma was asking her, "What are you looking at?"

Seeing the glare Velma was giving her, Daphne quickly shook her head and hastily turned back towards the blackboard.

Sighing, Velma then turned towards the blackboard as the classroom returned to mainly Ms. Gales writing stuff onto the blackboard.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. A confrontation and a discussion

Chapter 2: A confrontation and a discussion

The rest of the morning went by as usual for Daphne, other than her noticing that Velma isn't in her Math class, which followed their shared Literature class.

Eventually, lunch period came, and as usual, Daphne went to her locker to put away her belongings before heading to the school cafeteria for lunch.

Arriving at the cafeteria, the first thing that attracted her attention were a boy, who appeared to be around her age, and a younger girl, who appeared to be in Year 9, seated together at a table and eating a large pile of the food prepared by the kitchen staff.

Daphne knew the two students indirectly for quite a while, ever since they started attending West Silverman this past September.

She knew that those two students with such large appetites would've been transferred from another school, or otherwise, she would've seen them in the previous school year.

Judging from the fact that those two students both have dusty brown hair and have thin frames, Daphne guessed that they were siblings.

She knew that the older brother was in her chemistry and history classes, as she had noticed him in those classes and the things that attracted her attention to him was the combats he wore in Tuesdays and Thursdays.

In fact, he's the only classmate in those two classes to wear those combats on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

She knew that the older brother is one of several of the students at school who is also serving in the school's Army Cadet Force (ACF) detachment, and Daphne did observe the chevrons worn by him on the shoulders of his combats.

Although Daphne wasn't familiar with cadet ranks or military ranks, from what her father told her (Due to the fact that he had served in the British Army in his younger days), that army cadet in her chemistry and history classes holds the rank of Corporal, based on the fact that he has two chevrons on his shoulders.

Anyways, word has it that the army cadet and his sister are from London, especially since she has heard rumours that their father worked at Scotland Yard.

Daphne shrugged as she watched the two siblings each finish a large bowl of salad before she continued on to the lineup to get her lunch.

A short while later, she was seated at her usual table with her small group of friends, chatting and discussing the usual topics.

Her group of friends consisted of Diana "Dee Dee" Skyes, whose family is from Jamaica, Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare, April Stewert and Debbie Jenkins, who all take part in the school's drama club and have frequently hung out with her, both after school and during lunch time.

The group were eating in silence, other than occasionally chatting about a random topic, as Daphne observed the entrance area to the school cafeteria when she spotted Velma walking to a table holding a tray of food.

Just then, Alice and her gang walked towards her and taking note of her short stature, stood together in Velma's way.

"So you're the new shrimp, eh?" Alice said to Velma, who stopped.

"You can say that." Velma said with a neutral look on her face before introducing herself. "Velma Dinkley. My family and I moved here from Manchester."

"I see." Alice nodded. "In any way, what can you contribute to our school?"

"Science fair, I suppose." Velma said uninterestedly. "Now, it will be appreciated if you guys can move out of my way so I can have my lunch and get the nutritions I need to last through the rest of the day."

"We will, at the condition that you understand that we run things around here and if you try to get in our way, my mates and I will make you face the music." Alice said as she smiled viciously at the new girl. "Understood?"

Velma simply paused her lips and didn't respond as she narrowed her eyes.

Seeing no response from Velma, Alice turned to her gang.

"She certainly is the nerd type, Alice." One of her friends said.

"Yes indeed." Alice nodded before turning to Velma. "It'll be a shame if she refuses to do our homework for us."

She then turned to her gang before adding, "Hey, I've got an idea. How about we all meet up with Velma after school and see if she's interested in doing our homework for us."

"I've got a better idea, Carswell." A voice suddenly interjected, and the girls all turned towards the source, revealing no one other than Daphne, who had observed the way Alice and her gang have decided to gang up on Velma and decided to step out and intervene.

With her arms folded and a clearly-cross look on her face, Daphne stepped in between Velma and Alice as she said, "How about you leave Velma here alone unless you want to have an appointment with the headteacher?"

"Oh, Blake, don't be ridiculous!" Alice snorted as she turned to the redhead. "Word has it that you've been struggling in chemistry, so maybe you can get a boast in your grades if Dinkley here does your chemistry homework for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Daphne shook her head. "I'd rather put up with low grades than getting myself expelled for plagiarism."

"Suit yourself." Alice snorted. "And don't be such a chicken. You do realise that my father Deacon has connections to the executive council, so if I-"

"Like I've said, Carswell." Daphne said crossly. "I'm not interested."

"Very well, then." Alice smirked at her. "But don't come to me begging for help when your family falls onto hard times, especially when the district judge dismisses your family's claims on Robert Sanders' estate."

She and her gang then turned and left, leaving Daphne alone with Velma.

Velma then turned to Daphne before saying, "Thanks for standing up for me, mate."

"Don't mention it." Daphne shrugged as she turned to Velma before adding, "That girl Alice Carswell is one royal pain in the  _arse_ and will stop at nothing in getting what she wants and get things done  _her way_."

"You sound like you've had a history with Carswell." Velma remarked.

"Only that it's not a good one." Daphne replied. "She's captain of the school's cheerleading squad, though I highly believed that she got that position in part thanks to her father's connections to the county executive."

"Her father?" Velma raised an eyebrow.

"Deacon Carswell is a banker and investor in town, and you can say he's one of the wealthiest people in the whole of Crystalshire." Daphne responded. "The less said about him and his rotten family, the better."

"Sounds like her father must've pulled several strings in the county executive, particularly in the education authority, in order for her to get to the position she is in today here at school." Velma remarked.

"Something like that." Daphne nodded before stretching her hand and added, "By the way, I'm Daphne Blake."

"Ah, nice meeting you, mate." Velma said as she took her offered hand and shook it. "I do believe you were in my Literature class."

"I am, and I apologise for staring at you the way I did." Daphne said.

"No need to do that." Velma waved a hand. "I understand that you're curious, so no need to apologise."

Daphne smiled before adding, "Say, why don't you come and join me and my mates at our table? That way, you won't have to sit at a table and have lunch all by yourself."

"Sounds like a fine idea with me." Velma smiled back.

* * *

After they finished their lunches, Daphne spent the rest of the lunch period helping Velma find her locker, which turned out to be just across the hallway from hers.

Eventually came their afternoon classes, where Daphne found that Velma shares her History and Civics classes.

History went by alright, but Daphne almost dozed off in her civics class.

Thankfully, civics was her last period class for the day and when the bell rang, as quick as a fox, the redhead grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the classroom, with Velma quickly joining her.

"I never thought the class will ever end." Velma remarked as they walked down the hallway.

"Tell me about it." Daphne nodded. "Civics sure is one boring class. I much rather put up with a bloody large pile of math assignments than sit through one-and-a-half hours of complete boredom in civics."

"Oh, well." Velma shrugged. "Let's head home. You don't have drama club, do you?"

"Practice is on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Daphne explained.

"Okay, then." Velma nodded.

A short while later, the girls have gotten all their belongings and were standing by the front door, waiting for their school bus to show up.

As things turned out, Velma happens to be assigned to the same school bus route as Daphne, though the new transfer from Manchester gets off three stops after Daphne, as the redhead had noticed when Velma showed her her school bus pass.

By this point in the afternoon, all the other school buses have departed, yet their bus remains a no-show.

"What's taking the bloody bus so long to get here?" Velma remarked.

"Don't know." Daphne shrugged. "Normally, the only time our bus runs late is on Mondays, but that's because the driver has to drop off the students of the nearby primary school, who ends their school days earlier than us on Mondays, before coming to get us."

"Okay, then." Velma nodded thoughtfully.

Another five minutes went by before the remaining students were informed that the bus experienced mechanical difficulties and that the replacement bus is 30 minutes away from arriving at West Silverman.

With a sigh and a huff, Daphne turned towards the door windows and watches the pouring rain growing in intensity.

Velma soon joined her, and after turning around and see that no one else is nearby or within hearing shot, turned to Daphne.

"Say, what was this thing about Robert Sanders' estate I heard Carswell talking to you about earlier during lunch period, Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Well, I guess that given you're from out of town, Velma, you have quite the story to hear regarding Bobby Sanders." Daphne said as she turned to Velma.

"Who is he?" Velma raised an eyebrow.

"For starters, he was one of the most wealthiest citizens in this fine county." Daphne began. "He was known for being peculiar, has quite the odd way of doing things and is very, very eccentric. However, in the same time, he was a very kind man and is a great family friend of my fathers - in fact, he was of great help and resource when my father started his business shortly after he left the army."

"I see." Velma nodded. "Though you referred to him in past tense, mate. Did he pass?"

"Sadly, yes." Daphne nodded in reply. "This past May, he passed on due to his lung cancer."

Noting the sad tone in Daphne's voice, Velma said, "Sorry to hear about that, mate."

"Well, at least he's now in a better place with his wife." Daphne said and smiled at her sadly.

Another minute of silence before Velma then asked, "So what happened to his estate? I'd imagine it'll be a sizable one."

"I know." Daphne nodded. "This is where that royal pain in the arse Carswell comes in. After Uncle Bobby's funeral, only one will showed up and in it, he bequeathed his fortune in its entirety to Deacon Carswell, who's his first cousin."

"Jinkies!" Velma remarked. "But does Mr. Carswell need all that money?"

"No, given that he's well-off, plus the Carswells were never kind to Uncle Bobby all his life and were never known for their charitable contributions." Daphne shook her head. "Only thing they did was that they provided Uncle Bobby a home when his health started to decline sharply."

"I'd imagine they did so only because he will then bequeath his fortune to them." Velma placed her hands on her hips.

"That's exactly it." Daphne huffed. "You know how much of a character Carswell is, judging from the way she and her gang ganged up on you at the cafeteria, Velma. Another thing is that Uncle Bobby did promise Father and his other relatives that he will bequeath his fortune to us."

"He might've changed his mind once he started living with the Carswells." Velma offered.

"Maybe, though you should also know that Uncle Bobby was also a stubborn piece of work." Daphne said. "We all knew that he prefer not to live with the Carswells, though in the end, he decided to move in and live with them, only because he knew that the Carswells have the financial means to support him."

"I thought your family were well off, Daphne." Velma said.

"We were, for a while." Daphne said. "Unfortunately, Father's been in a tight spot at the London Stock Exchange lately and we have been forced to cut back on certain expenses. But anyways, Uncle Bobby has frequently slipped away from the Carswells to visit us and his other relatives after he moved in to live with the Carswells, and I remembered overhearing Father mentioning Bobby intended to make another will that will benefit us."

"I suppose that explains the claims Carswell mentioned to you." Velma nodded thoughtfully. "But anyhow, do you guys have concrete evidence to back that claim up?"

"Like another will?" Daphne asked before shaking her head and continued, "If so, it would've turned up months ago. Uncle Bobby's other relatives has also joined us in filing the claims in court, but from what our barrister had told us, unless another will has been located, there's no chance our claims are going to see the light of day in the court house."

"But you guys deserve his fortune, considering your kindness to Mr. Sanders, Daphne!" Velma said.

"I know." Daphne nodded bitterly. "We certainly do, but everything the Carswells done so far is legal, even if it wasn't right, and until we find another will, there's nothing that can be done."

Velma nodded in agreement and after that, there was some silence before their school bus finally pulled up in front of the building.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. A theft and the police response

Chapter 3: A theft and the police response

_October 23, 2008_

More than three weeks has gone by since Velma was transferred to West Silverman High School and befriended Daphne.

During this time, she began to settle in with her new life in Coolchester and started taking part in the school's science clubs, in addition to making a few friends.

For the most part, however, Velma remained mostly to herself, though she does occasionally chat with Daphne from time to time while in class.

Speaking of Daphne, her words about Robert Sanders' estate continued to linger in Velma's mind, and as the days went by, she tries to think of ways to help Daphne out, especially as word has it that the Blakes are in a tight fiscal position.

That afternoon, after last period class, Velma made her way to the science club as usual, during which she saw the army cadet from her history class marching off to the cadet quarters of the school.

A quick glance at the cadets name patch on the right side of his chest led to Velma noticing the cadet's surname: "Rogers."

Velma frowned as the cadet corporal marched his way down the hallway to the cadet quarters, remembering the sight of him and his sister finishing a couple of triple-decker subs in less than five minutes at the cafeteria every day during lunch period.

She honestly couldn't understand how the Rogers siblings could eat that much and not gain any weight.

"Probably a reason why their parents put them in the cadet programs." She thought to herself.

Velma shrugged at the thought before continuing on to the chemistry labs, during which she walked by the front entrance hallway and glanced at the key-shaped locket on display.

With her eyes locked on the locket on display, Velma didn't watch where she was going and ended up bumping into a couple of movers carrying desks.

"Hey!" One of the movers exclaimed when Velma crashed into him.

The impact of the crash led to Velma's glasses fly out, and she exclaimed, "Jinkies!"

Backing away from the man, she then reached her arms out as she continued, "Me glasses! I can't see without me glasses!"

During this time, the second mover put down the desk he was carrying, leaned down and picked up Velma's glasses before reaching over.

"Here are your glasses, lady." He said as he handed the glasses to Velma.

Velma was reaching around before her hands touched onto the offered glasses and then she took them and nodded as she put them back on.

Being able to see clearly, she then turned to the two movers and noticed a document the first mover was holding.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry." Velma said. "I should've watched where I was going."

"No worries, mate." The first mover said as he flipped his flat cap. "That locket over there is quite the sight, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it." Velma nodded. "Well, I don't know much about the story behind it, as I was transferred here from Manchester earlier this month."

"Ah, I see." The second mover smiled. "How are ya finding Coolchester, mate?"

"Pretty much the same as Manchester." Velma shrugged. "Made a few friends and am taking part in the science club."

"I see." The first mover nodded. "Anyways, off you go. Bob and I need to get these new desks in."

Velma nodded before she continued with her way, and the two movers tipped their caps in response before returning to work.

* * *

A short while later, Velma is at the chemistry lab taking part in an another round of brainstorming with other participants of the science club.

She was smiling as Eric Staufer explains his thoughts on her proposal for their thesis, nodding along their club mates listened on carefully.

"Your proposal does sound like a good idea to me." Bill McLemore, one of the other club mates, nodded after Eric finished explaining his thoughts. "However, I do have-"

Before Bill could finish, a sudden loud screech hollered from outside the school building and through the partially-opened windows in the lab, forcing everyone inside to suddenly cover their ears from the ear-splitting sound.

"My word!" Eric yelped as he covered his ears. "What the devil was that?"

His question was answered when an angry voice shouted from outside, "Hey! Watch the bloody road!"

At the commotion outside, the group rushed over to the windows and saw the source of the commotion.

The driver of the city-operated double-decker bus on adjacent Silverman Avenue had just slammed on the brakes at the last second, narrowly averting a collision with a moving lorry that just pulled out from the school.

With the lorry stopped in the middle of the intersection, the group got a good look of the lorry's number plate.

The group looked on as the driver of the moving lorry shouted back, "You're the one who should be watching your bloody speed in a school zone, no less!"

The driver of the lorry then rolled up his window before making the left turn, and it was then that Velma noticed the logo on the lorry.

"Say, isn't that the moving company that just arrived with the new desks for our school?" She asked.

"Maybe, mate." Bill answered. "How'd you know?"

"I saw a couple of movers at the front hallway carrying the new desks into the building, and one of them was holding a document that has the logo that's on that lorry." Velma replied as she pointed at the moving lorry that was now speeding down Silverman Avenue.

Bill nodded, and then he was about to open his mouth and say something when they hear a shriek coming from the hallway.

"Now what?" Eric asked.

Before anyone else could answer, the same voice that made the horrifying shriek shouted, "Someone call the constabulary!"

"Call the constabulary?" Bill asked as the group shared looks with each other. "What's going on?"

"We'll soon find out." Velma said as they rushed out of the classroom and towards the source of the shriek.

When they arrived, they found the school's headteacher dialling a number on his phone while Ms. Gales looked on.

It didn't take long for them to realise the reason behind the call for someone to call the constabulary as Velma immediately noticed something.

"The locket!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the glass display case, noting the broken shades of glass. "It's gone!"

* * *

Detective Chief Inspector Samuel Chastain Rogers felt that he could use another warm cup of tea as he and his partner pulled away from the parking lot of the Silverman District Station of the Coolchester and Crystalshire Constabulary.

It has been raining non stop since dawn, and he really felt that he could use a trench coat to get around in this type of weather.

London has its fair share of damp, rainy days, but never has the rain sent a chill into his bones the same way the current rainfall in Coolchester does.

Sam made a mental note to himself to drop by the Debenhams department store some day to buy a trench coat before winter arrives.

It's already damp enough in London, which he has gotten accustomed to as a result of his 19 years of service at Scotland Yard, and he didn't need to damp weather in Coolchester to slow him down.

The need for a trench coat for him to get around in this type of weather reminded him of an American mate of his, as a matter a fact.

It was back when he was in the Metropolitan Special Constabulary, working part time as a police constable, while he was serving full time in Her Majesty's Naval Service, in the Royal Marines to be exact.

Originally hailing from Plymouth, England, Sam Rogers graduated from Hele's School in 1979, whereupon he then embarked on a military career, deciding to enlist in the Royal Marines and become an officer.

Facing a gruelling 60-week training course at the Commando Training Centre, Sam managed to meet a lot of the demands faced by recruits and was eventually assigned to the 3 Commando Brigade in 1981.

A year after being returning from his deployment in the Falklands War, Sam was then sent to specialised training for military police and was eventually assigned to the Royal Marines Police.

By 1989, after taking part in additional special forces training, he had achieved the rank of captain in the Royal Marines, which came as he joined the MSC as a special constable, serving part time while continuing with his duties in the Special Investigations Branch of the RMP.

He was put on leave with the MSC in 1990 when he was deployed overseas to serve in Operation Desert Storm, and it was during his time in combat that saw him interacting with a number of American personnel.

One of them was an American Marine who originally hailed from Gotham City, New Jersey in the US, and the marine was actually in the Marine Corps Reserves, on leave from the Chicago Police Department, where he was serving as a detective.

Anyways, Sam befriended the American marine and had kept in touch with him as they returned home from the war, writing letters to him and learning of his subsequent transfer back to Gotham City and his purchase of a trench coat to cope with the unpleasant Gotham City weather.

It was also during this time during the Gulf War that Sam met a Royal Air Force medical officer who he eventually married not long after returning home in 1992.

Not long after returning to the UK, Sam transferred to the Royal Marines Reserves while moving to working as a full time police constable at Scotland Yard.

His past service with the Royal Marines Police, particularly its Special Investigations Branch, led him to a fast-tracked promotion to Sergeant, whereupon he was assigned to the Criminal Investigations Department at Islington borough in 1993.

Sam was later transferred to Westminster in 1998 and by 2001, he was promoted to Detective Inspector.

2001 was also the year that the US was beset by four terrorist attacks that, two years later, led to the US to mobilise its troops and invade Iraq.

The UK also joined in with the coalition to invade Iraq, though Sam decided that by this point, he had enough involvement in wars, especially after he returned from a deployment to Bosnia in 1995 as a major, and later lieutenant colonel, leading a coalition of peacekeepers.

He politely declined an offer of promotion to colonel in the Royal Marines, instead opting to focus on his work at Scotland Yard.

In 2004, a year after he was discharged from the Royal Marines as a lieutenant colonel, Sam was promoted to Detective Chief Inspector and became the head CID investigator at Westminster City.

While he was known for being diligent in his work and was praised in his efforts to combat and reduce crime in the city, Sam has also found himself floating controversy at work, especially as he find himself dragged into a series of internal investigations targetting corrupt officers.

In 2008, he was involved in a sting operation linked to a plot to rig an upcoming by-election in the Westminster City Council and was instrumental in bringing down a couple of officers found to be involved in the plot.

It was his involvement in the sting operation that led to him getting called into the police commissioner's office, where he remembered clearly what the commissioner said to him the day the operation ended.

"You're a good man, Detective Chief Inspector Rogers." The commissioner said to him that day. "The whole of our country needs men like you, which is why I will like to offer you an opportunity to transfer to Coolchester and Crystalshire, where there's an opening available and from what I know about the constabulary, it needs more people like you."

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when his partner, Detective Sergeant Nelson McCormick, who was driving the car, announced, "We're at the school, sir."

Nodding, Sam prepared himself as the car pulled into the parking lot of West Silverman High School.

* * *

The police constables at the scene turned as the car carrying Sam and McCormick pulled into the school's parking lot, and seconds later, the detective chief inspector and his partner got off the car and made their way to the main entrance.

When Sam arrived, he was led to the school's headteacher, who was in the process of providing a statement to a police sergeant.

"Headteacher George Chalk?" Sam asked in greeting just as the headteacher finished his statement.

"That's me." Chalk said before turning to Sam and added, "And you are?"

"Detective Chief Inspector Sam Rogers and Detective Sergeant Nelson McCormick, Silverman CID." Sam introduced himself as he and McCormick flashed their badges. "We have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

Eying both CID investigators, the headteacher then nodded.

"Of course, Detective Chief Inspector." Mr. Chalk said.

"Is there anyone you can think of who would want to steal your school's locket?" Sam asked as McCormick moved to examine glass display.

"Oh, it's a priceless locket made of gold." Chalk sighed. "I'm sure any burglar would be interested in getting his or hands on it."

"I'm sure as well, sir." Sam nodded as McCormick returned to them and started writing stuff down on his notebook. "Where did your school got it from?"

"Oh, it was actually a generous donation to our school by the late Robert Sanders, Detective Chief Inspector." Chalk said.

At the mention of the name Robert Sanders, Velma, who was standing nearby, widened her eyes before she remembered something.

"Robert Sanders, as in who?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Being from out of town, you may not know this, sir, but Mr. Sanders was one of the wealthiest people in the county." McCormick interjected. "He was known for his charitable donations and was a very kind to the fine citizens of this county, sitting on the board of education and actually working to make sure all the kids can afford to get a fine education."

"I see." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"Plus, he was an alumni of this fine school and has frequently came back here to visit his roots." Chalk added. "I don't know where or how he got the locket, but he donated it to the school as a gift as his health started to decline and he began moving out of his private manor last year, which also came not long after his wife Alex passed on, may the Lord rest her soul."

"I understand." Sam agreed before turning to the crowd of faculty members and students and added, "But I digress, when was the last time anyone here has seen the locket here in its display case, safe and sound?"

Not seeing any reaction just yet from the crowd, Sam looked around.

"Anyone?" He asked.

It was then that Velma decided to speak up.

"Chief Inspector?" She asked.

"Yes?" Sam looked around before seeing Velma stepping out from the crowd and added, "You know anything about the locket, ma'am?"

"While the story behind the locket is new to me, since I'm from out of town and have only transferred here earlier this month, I think I may have seen something regarding the locket before it was stolen." Velma replied.

"What is it?" Sam, McCormick and Chalk all arched their eyebrows.

"Well, you see, about half an hour ago, Chief Inspector, I walked through this hallway, on my way to the chemistry lab down this way for my science club meeting." Velma said as she gestured towards the direction of the chemistry lab. "I was fixated by the sight of the locket that I didn't see where I was going and ended up bumping into a couple of movers, who were delivering the new desks for some of the school's classrooms."

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Go on."

"Fast forward to ten minutes later, the club and I were discussing our thesis for the upcoming science fair when we heard a bus coming close to colliding to a lorry on nearby Silverman Ave." Velma continued. "When we checked, we saw that the lorry was pulling out from our school and didn't see the approaching bus. We heard the drivers exchanging insults at each other before the lorry made the turn and hurriedly sped down the carriageway heading northbound on Silverman."

"It was after that that we heard the scream and someone calling for someone to call the constabulary." Eric added as he stepped forward.

"Right, then." McCormick nodded. "And how are what you just described is of significance to the theft of the locket?"

"Well, you see, Sergeant." Velma continued. "When I crashed into those two movers that were carrying the new desks 30 minutes ago, I saw that one of them was holding an order form, and the lorry that sped down Silverman ten minutes later has the logo that was also on the order form."

Sam and McCormick both nodded before they turned to share looks with each other.

Before they two investigators could continue, a uniformed police sergeant rushed over to the scene and tapped Sam's shoulder.

"I apologise for the intrusion, sir." The sergeant said. "But we just received a report from the Hanna-Barbera Moving Inc., who would like to report the theft of one of their lorries."

"One of their lorries were stolen?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." The sergeant nodded. "Management noticed that the lorry in question did not return to the dispatch station as scheduled last night, and when they couldn't get ahold of the driver, they became concerned."

"Hmmm." Sam grunted as he motioned the sergeant to continue.

"And twenty minutes ago, the missing driver was located, having had been ambushed and was knocked out cold." The sergeant continued. "When he came to, poor bugger told us that his lorry was stolen."

"Did the driver got a good look of the attacker?" McCormick asked.

"Unfortunately, no." The sergeant shook his head. "However, he did said that he was in the middle of speaking with a colleague about some inconsistent information on the work logs."

It was then that Velma spoke up.

"By any chance, does his colleague happened to appear heavy set and short with dark hair and is always seen with a flat cap?" She asked the police sergeant.

"Something like that, ma'am." The sergeant flipped through his notes before looking up at Velma and added, "Why?"

"Because one of the movers I crashed into earlier happened to also appear heavy set and short with dark hair and was wearing a flat cap." Velma explained.

The sergeant turned to Sam and McCormick as they shared looks with each other.

"Does the victim happen to remember the numbers on the number plate of his lorry?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Semper remembered the numbers clearly, sir." The sergeant nodded. "It was MZ57 HBA."

"Jinkies!" Velma quickly said. "That's the numbers on the number plate on the lorry we saw speeding away down on Silverman half an hour ago!"

"Well then." Sam said before turning towards the headteacher.

After another few more minutes of discussion, the investigators took their leaves and the students and faculty returned to what they were doing earlier.

As Velma followed her friends back to the chemistry lab, she overheard Sam promising Mr. Chalk that the constabulary would get to the bottom of the theft.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
